Shangri La
by craZy18gurl
Summary: The life of a pirate is never one of bore, but they gave it a whole new meaning. It is their Shangri-La. A series of themes and one-shots. Balthier/Fran.


**#01 – Comfort**

As Fran's delicate hands massaged his neck, he tries to remember what he was worried about in the first place.

**#02 – Kiss**

"You say our lips are made for each other but how can you assume so when you have never…" Balthier silences her as he locks his lips with hers, and Fran realizes that he's right.

**#03 – Soft**

"What exactly do you find so fascinating about my ears?" she asks him but he is far too indulged in caressing the white fur of her ears to answer.

**#04 – Pain**

"Balthier I assure you, the only way it could hurt me if the arrow had struck you instead." Fran spoke to him softly as they hid from the Imperials, his arms wrapped around her and her blood smeared all over him.

**#05 – Potatoes**

"Didn't find any carrots?" Balthier leered but regretted it as Fran threw the large sac of potatoes at him.

**#06 – Rain**

As a child he would always so eagerly run out of the house to dance under the rain water with his mother behind him beckoning to return to the house afraid he might catch a cold, and it was still the same now except in place of his mother it was Fran.

**#07 – Chocolate**

He knew Fran was not much of a sweet tooth but she never stops him from placing bits of chocolate in her mouth.

**#08 – Happiness**

He owns a marvelous airship, his profession was one of freedom and excitement, his name is spoken as a legend amongst people, he has the most loyal and loveliest partner ever, Balthier could only think of one thing as he lay under the bright sun, "This is the life."

**#09 – Telephone**

The Queen was too busy attending to her country, the former Dalmascan captain was occupied with his Judge duties, the two fledgling pirates were always running around here and there; thus such communication devices serve no further purpose for them, for who else was there to call?

**#10 - Ears**

"Something tells me Chinese Whisper won't be much fun to play with you Fran."

**#11 – Name**

"Look at it this way _Ffamran_, our names match," she smirks at him.

**#12 – Sensual**

Soaked wet, hair plastered to her gleaming skin, wrapped in nothing but a towel, Balthier wonders why he asked this incredible beauty to be his partner and not his wife.

**#13 – Death**

He was loosing blood, his breathing had hitched, he was growing pale, but it did not alert Fran all too much as she calmly attended to his wound for after all, the leading man never dies.

**#14 – Sex**

"Dreaming about me again?" Fran smirked, crossing her arms, as she looked down at Balthier who was lying on his bed, blushing madly as he realized he had been dreaming…and had been mumbling too loud once again.

**#15 - Touch**

She did not let on that she was awake and continued to allow him to caress her skin.

**#16 – Weakness**

"Nothing you say or do will change my mind." Balthier said, his mind made up but he began to think twice when he felt Fran's breath on his neck and her hand creeping up his chest.

**#17 – Tears**

"Fran, please forgive me, I did not mean what I said..." Balthier softly pleaded, attempting to touch the Viera's face but she continued to avert him, afraid he might see the tears in her eyes while unaware of his own.

**#18 – Speed**

Fran chuckled as Balthier proudly kissed the control panel of the Strahl as he won yet another race against Vaan's Galbana.

**#19 – Wind**

While the other party member's hair would run astray and into a mess, excluding himself as he has short hair, Fran's hair seems to gracefully dance in the wind.

**#20 – Freedom**

He took her hand in his and they ran.

**#21 - Life**

She watched a couple walk together through the streets of Rabanastre, the woman carrying a small new born infant in her arms, then turned to look at Balthier and began to wonder what it was like.

**#22 – Jealousy**

Balthier smirked when he saw the way Fran glared at the women, whom could not even compare to Fran's beauty, grouped around him.

**#23 – Hands**

"I daresay you do not need a brush anymore when you have hands like mine at your disposal." Balthier smirked as he gently brushed his hands through Fran's hair, combing it to perfection.

**#24 - Taste**

When Balthier wouldn't budge as she tried to pull back from the hug, Fran concluded that either he had fallen asleep and was drooling on her or that he was licking her.

**#25 – Devotion**

Fran liked to keep clean but she never minded getting a bit dirty when she was working in the engine room.

**#26 – Forever**

"Friends, family, lovers, they all keep telling each other that they shall remain together forever, yet it will be you and I who shall be the very first to stay true to our words," he tells her.

**#27 - Blood**

"Kiss and make it better?" Balthier teasingly pleaded as he held his bleeding finger in front of Fran's face.

**#28 - Sickness**

"You Veira's and your superior immune system…" Balthier mumbled incoherently, sniffling all the while as he grabbed his handkerchief from Fran, a teasing smirk on her face.

**#29 – Melody**

He was not able to hold back his surprise when Fran took a seat next to him and began playing the piano along with him, her keystrokes in perfect tune.

**#30 – Star**

"One day we shall be up there as well, and we shall shine the brightest."

**#31 – Home**

Vaan had once asked where it was that he and Fran currently lived to which Balthier replied, "Nowhere and everywhere."

**#32 – Confusion**

'_I have spent a great deal of time with these Humes and yet some of their unconventional methods still go beyond my comprehension.' _Fran thought as she sipped her drink, watching yet another bar fight in the Sandsea unfold before her, her partner participating enthusiastically as always.

**#33 – Fear**

He was afraid that if he lost Fran, he'd turn into his father.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

He was not too fond of storms; it reminded him of that one eerie night he walked into his father's lab and discovered that he had gone mad.

**#35 – Bonds**

Penelo once told Vaan that she wanted their bond to be as strong as Balthier and Fran's, but now that she gave it further thought, it almost seemed impossible to accomplish what those two have.

**#36 – Market**

With her keen senses of quality and his pouch full of gold, they practically owned the bazaar.

**#37 - Technology**

His clothes disheveled, his hair a mess, grease splattered over his skin, Balthier was beginning to understand what made his father go mad as he unbelievingly watched Fran walk out of the engine room after successfully amending the machinery, which he had spent hours on, in a matter of minutes and not a speck on her.

**#38 - Gift**

'_She can be such an angel at times,'_ Balthier thought, unable to resist the boyish grin on his face as Fran presented him with a colorfully wrapped box.

**#39 - Smile**

'_He can be such a child at times,'_ Fran thought, watching Balthier with irritated eyes as he moved her lips into a smile with his fingers.

**#40 – Innocence**

He caresses her lovingly, feeling her tremble as he kissed her bare shoulder.

**#41 – Completion**

With his head lying in her lap, he placed a kiss to her stomach as he marveled over the earnings from their latest heist.

**#42 - Clouds**

In contrast to watching the stars, Fran had always love to gaze at the clouds, more than before when she was still living in the woods for now she had the privilege to fly through them and what made it special was that she now had someone to share the moment with.

**#43 – Sky**

He calls it their Shangri-La.

**#44 – Heaven**

"How can the leading man die when he is already in Heaven?" he tells her as he nuzzles his nose with hers.

**#45 - Hell**

Walking through the Bahamut as it quaked tremendously, the flames ever increasing, Balthier regretted bringing Fran along for her life did not deserve to be placed in such peril.

**#46 – Sun**

Walking for countless hours under the Dalmasca Westersand sun, Balthier was beginning to believe he was becoming delusional for he was envisioning Fran in a very skimpy and enticing outfit…oh, wait…no, he wasn't delusion.

**#47 - Moon**

Whenever he looks at the moon, he is reminded of Fran, the only source of light in the darkness.

**#48 – Waves **

Fran held back a yelp as Balthier abruptly picked her up in his arms and rushed towards the tidal ocean.

**#49 – Hair**

When Vaan once asked Balthier whether it took him long to adjust his hair, Fran was the one who responded with, "It takes far greater time to cleanse my hands of all the gel."

**#50 – Supernova**

The Element of Treachery was like a supernova, a stellar explosion that can outshine the galaxy, radiating energy greater than the sun, driving shockwaves through the stars, but even that could not compare to the fire in his heart when she kissed him.

- - - -

A/N: This is the Alpha theme set from the LiveJournal community 1sentence. It was meant to be posted ages ago but I discovered someone had already placed a claim on Balthier/Fran. And it had been quite a while, a really long while, and the person had yet to post his/her fic so I decided, since I already had mine completed, might as well post it up here.

Right then. I'll be working more theme sets, so if you like what you're reading, be sure to keep a watch for updates. Let me know what ya'll think if ya wanna see more from me.

C18G


End file.
